


Yazi inhliziyo yakho

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Yazi inhliziyo yakho

IBrienne

Lokhu bekuzoba ubusuku bakhe bokugcina embhedeni kanokusho, njengoba kusasa ezothuthela endaweni yakhe entsha neCity Watch, nokho ubengeke alale. Ubelokhu edonsa futhi ephenduka isikhathi esingaphezu kwehora, ezama ukusula ikhanda lakhe, kodwa konke ayecabanga ukuthi kwakunguJaime. Wazibuza ukuthi ukuphi manje, ukuthi ngabe wayenobunzima obukhulu bokulala njengaye. Wayengabaza. UJaime wayexineka kakhulu, futhi ethambekele ngokuphila impilo yakhe ngaleso sikhathi, kwakuqabukela ukuthi athathe isikhathi esingaphezu kwemizuzu embalwa ngaphambi kokuba aqale phansi. Enye futhi indlela esahlukile, wazindla. Kwakusephuze kakhulu ukucabanga kanjalo, noma kunjalo. Uvumile ukuthi uyamthanda, futhi uvumile ukuthi uyamthanda, ngakho-ke noma ngabe bakhetha ukuyaphi ukusuka lapha, ubudlelwano babo babuzoshintshwa. Hhayi ukuthi babenokukhetha okuningi ngokuthi bazoyaphi ukusuka lapha. UBrienne wayenelungelo lokucabanga ngaye, futhi umqondo wokuba nobudlelwane obungokomzimba ngaphandle komshado wawunyanyeka kuye.

Wayengakaze achithe isikhathi esiningi ecabangana nomshado, njengakuqala kuRenly, wayengakaze abe nemizwa eqinile ngendoda. Kepha uRenly noJaime babehluke kakhulu, izimo zazingafani. KuRenly, bekulokhu kungafaneleki, futhi wayazi ukuthi kuzohlala kunjalo. Ngenkathi ezama ukungalaleli amahemuhemu, njengelungu le-Kings Guard yakhe kwakunzima kuye ukuthi anganaki iqiniso lokuthi uLoras Tyrell ungene etendeni likaRenly kaningi kakhulu kunokubonakala njengokujwayelekile, futhi kaningi kakhulu kunenkosikazi yakhe uMargaery kwadingeka. Wayekade azi ukuthi wayengeke abathole thuba naye, kodwa lokho kwakungamvimbanga ethembeni, efisa ukuthi izinto ngabe zalingafani, futhi inhliziyo yakhe yayijaha njalo lapho uRenly ayekhulume naye. Wayemthandile kusuka ngesikhathi ahlangana naye, ngokungafani ngokuphelele noJaime. Wayemzonda uJaime. Wayezonde iqiniso lokuthi uyi-Kingslayer, wayezizwa enesibopho sokuchitha isikhathi esiningi nendoda enjalo engahloniphayo. Kepha wayezomazi, amazi ngokweqiniso, futhi abonane noJaime Lannister wangempela. Wayengesona isilo ayelokhu ecabanga ukuthi uyiso, kepha wayeyindoda ethembekile, ebukhali, eyamukelayo eyayifihle isizungu, futhi uBrienne wayazi ukuthi kunjani ukugqoka imaskhi. Kuningi esifana ngakho. Wazithola esefisa ukuthi kungenzeka kube khona ongashada naye, kodwa lokho bekuzosho ukuthi amshiye kuMakhosi, futhi manje useyazi ukuthi unendaba nodumo lwakhe, nokuthi ubona kungumsebenzi wakhe wokufunga ukuvikela iKosi yakhe … UBrienne wayekuqonda lokho. Ekugcineni, walala ubuthongo obungenaphupho.

Uvuke ekuseni ngakusasa wangqongqozwa emnyango. Ejaha, waziphoqa embhedeni, wahamba wayovula, engazihluphi ngokugqoka izicathulo, futhi ezisola njengoba izinyawo zakhe ezazithwele zathinta umhlabathi obandayo… Ubusika buyeza impela. Wagibela umnyango uvulekile, wabingelelwa nguJaime Lannister wobuso obumoyizela.

"Usubheke ngokweqile. Uzofika sekwephuze umsebenzi uma ungaqaphile, futhi angifuni ukuthi u-Addam angibeke icala ngokuntula kwakho ukuthembeka." Wamgqolozela. "Ngingangena?" Ngaphandle kwezwi, wasuka eceleni ukuze amdlule, efisa sengathi wayegqoke okuthile okucashile kunokugqokwa nje ingubo yakhe yelineni namabhulukwe ayelele kuwo. Kubonakala sengathi uyayiqonda imicabango yakhe. "Relax, ngifuna ukukhuluma nje, futhi anginandaba ukuthi ugqokeni. Ngisho nasezingutsheni zakho zokulala uzohlala ubukeka ungcono kakhulu kunangesikhathi wawugqoke ingubo emnyama epinki." UBrienne kwadingeka ukuthi amamatheke enkumbulweni; kwakubukeka kabi kuye. UJaime wehlela embhedeni wakhe, emoyizela kancane njengoba enze njalo, ngaphambi kokugxumela kukho, eshiya umnyango wakhe uvulekile. Uzivalele ngemuva kwakhe.

"Jaime, udakiwe yini?" Wambuza, ekhathazekile.

"Kungenzeka ukuthi ngisebenzise isikhashana ukuthola iTrans namhlanje ekuseni." Waphendula njengengcazelo, wasula ukukhathazeka kwakhe ngesankahlu sesandla sakhe. "Ngiyaphila, impela. Kepha uTrion ungitshele ukuthi kufanele ngizame ukukubamba ngaphambi kokuthi uhambe uyoqapha idolobha, ngenza kanjalo!" Waqeda ngokuchuma, kwaba sengathi uyaziqhenya ngekhono lakhe lokungqongqoza emnyango.

"Angazi ngempela ukuthi kukhona yini esingakusho, Jaime." Wabubula, wahlala phansi eduze kwakhe, futhi wazizwa ekhathazekile. Wazijikisa eduze ukuze bathinte, futhi wezwa umkhuhlane wezikhali zakhe zoMakhosilo emelana nesikhumba sakhe. Wamoyizela kamnandi.

"Bengiqonde ukuthi lapho ngithi 'Ngiyakuthanda'." Wama kancane, wamnciphiza isandla sakhe okwesikhashana ngaphambi kokuthi aqhubeke, "Kepha bengisho futhi lapho ngithi ngizokusiza ukuhlenga uSansa, yingakho ngilapha. Hhayi-ke, izaba zami zokuba lapha, nganoma yisiphi isikhathi, ngeke unqabele ukuthi bengifuna nje ukubona ubuso bakho. " UBrienne waqhuma ngolaka. "Umshado kaJoffrey kuMaergery uyeza ngesonto, bengicabanga ukuthi leli kungaba yithuba elihle impela. Bonke abantu bazogxila kumakoti nomkhwenyana, ngakho-ke akekho umuntu ongabheka kakhulu uSansa, noma abuze umbuzo Izenzo zengubo yegolide ishiya umcimbi kusenesikhathi. Umqondo wami bekuwukulinda kuze kube phakathi nomkhosi, lapho ezinye zezivakashi ziqala ukuhamba, futhi usuphume uphethe ezinye zezinto zeSansa. Uma umuntu ekubona uzongena Igumbi likaSansa, yisho nje ukuthi ukucele ukuthi umthengele ubucwebe, noma okuthile. Ngemuva kwalokho uzobuya ulinde ngaphandle kwesihlalo sobukhosi, ulungele ukumphelezela. Ngaleso sikhathi ngizonikeza uLady Sansa umdanso, futhi mdudulele unqamule igumbi ukuze eseduze komnyango. Ngibe sengibuyela etafuleni, ngidonsela amanzi eNdlovukazi ngephutha. Ngenkathi wonke umuntu ephikisana nalokhu, uthatha iSansa uphume uyophuma uyedwa. izindima eziningi ezifihliwe engaziyo ukuthi le nqaba inayo. Sinesonto kuyo uthole ukuthi iyiphi. Ngabe ucabangani? "UBrienne wabuka, wamangala lapho eqeda ukubhala umbono wakhe. Kwakuqhakazile.

"Lokho ... Empeleni uhlelo oluhle impela."

"Asikho isidingo sokuzwakala sishaqekile, wench. Ngingaphezu kobuso obuhle nje, uyazi." Wayemcasukela kabi.

"Inkinga kuphela ukuthi uSansa akakwethembi, angimboni evuma ukudansa nawe, ingasaphathwa-ke le ndlela."

"Kungakho ngizomshintsha umqondo. Ngidla isidlo sasemini noTirion noSansa namhlanje ntambama, ngakho-ke ngicabanga ukuthi kuzofanele ngisebenzise intelezi yami engapheli. Ngingakumema nami, kodwa. ' d ubukeka usola, futhi ngaphandle kwalokho, uyi-knight yeCity Watch manje, unezinye izindawo okufanele ube kuzo. "

"Sizomtshela kanjani-ke lolu hlelo, kodwa? Ngeke sikwazi ukuvumela iTrust kulokhu."

"Ngiyazi." UJaime wathulisa ngokudabukisayo, "Ngiyakuzonda ukukhohlisa umfowethu, kepha ungumkakhe, noma ngabe bajabule ngakho noma cha. Kungaba yingozi kakhulu ukumazisa. Ngibe nokudla kwasekuseni naye namhlanje ekuseni, kepha yena Uveze ukuthi uphatheke kabi kakhulu selokhu ethola ngale ndaba ebomvu, selokhu ethola ngomama wakhe kanye nomfowabo. Ngiphakamisile ukuthi mhlawumbe angathanda umngani omusha, abeke phambili ukuthi nizibandakanye kakhulu. "

"Ucabanga ukuthi ngihamba kahle?" Kubuza uBrienne. Uyisiwula wena Brienne, hlala esihlokweni! Udinga ukufeza isifungo sakho kuCelyn Stark, lokhu akuphathelene noJaime!

"Kuzobe kuwena ukumqinisekisa ngaleli hlelo, futhi njengamanje, ngizozama ukumenza afane nami. Noma kunjalo, kufanele ubike eSangweni LaseMud, kulapho kuhlala kuqashwa abantu abasha; ngifuna ukufika sekwephuzile. " Wayengakwazi ukuzizwa edumele ukuthi awushaye indiva umbuzo wakhe. Wasukuma wahamba, wamphelezela wamyisa emnyango, wema lapho ephenduka isibambo.

"Usale kahle, Jaime."

"Hhawu kanti futhi nerekhodi lelo," kusho yena, ephendukela kuye, umlenze owodwa uphuma ngomnyango. "Ngicabanga ukuthi unenkampani enhle kakhulu." Wamdonsela emlonyeni wakhe wamqabula, izindebe zakhe zihlala isikhathi eside kunalokho bekufanele, ngaphambi kokusuka kumgqume. Ngokushesha uBrienne wavala umnyango futhi wagqoka umfaniswano wakhe weCity Watch, ngaphambi kokuba baphume egumbini lakhe, wayehlose ukucabanga ngomsebenzi wakhe, hhayi imfudumalo yokumamatheka kukaJaime.

Umfana

Kusukela esikhundleni sakhe ngaphakathi odongeni, umfana wayezwe konke. Walinda waze waqiniseka ukuthi inyawo zokwehlile, ngaphambi kokuziphindisela emuva ngomzila wokufihla, ubheke esigodlweni esikhulu. INkosi Varys ingafuna ukuzwa lokhu.


End file.
